


Welcome to our story (May change title later)

by Blitz24



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Jacksepticeye -fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 06:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19167877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blitz24/pseuds/Blitz24
Summary: Panting heavily with her back pressed against the wall, the girl quickly takes in her surroundings. For the past hour she has been running away from the guards of this place. The place that has kept her prisoner for years. The place that experimented on her, turned her into a monster. The same place that reunited her with her best friend and the place that tore them apart once again. Feeling that same ache in her chest, she clenched the scrub in a tight fist as she tried to even her breathing....





	Welcome to our story (May change title later)

**Author's Note:**

> I will update this as soon as I can. Right now just have a bit of a writers block.

Chapter 1:

 

Panting heavily with her back pressed against the wall, the girl quickly takes in her surroundings. For the past hour she has been running away from the guards of this place. The place that has kept her prisoner for years. The place that experimented on her, turned her into a monster. The same place that reunited her with her best friend and the place that tore them apart once again. Feeling that same ache in her chest, she clenched the scrub in a tight fist as she tried to even her breathing. This ache has been plaguing her for weeks now, every since she came back from a mission to kill an innocent family. Normally she could easily finish a mission off without any trouble, but something about this family caused something to crack in the girls mind. Taking a few more deep, slow breathes the girl peeks around the corner to make sure the coast was clear. Seeing nothing down the dimly lit hallway, she leans back and closes eyes before quickly jumping around the corner and bolting down the hall. Behind her she could hear the shouts of the guards as they heard her running again. Shouldering open a swinging door she manages to get outside and makes a beeline for the nearby trees. 

Being trained to be a killer allowed the girl to blend in with her surroundings now that she was out in the open. Ducking under branches, climbing over fallen trees, she did her best to not leave any footprints behind. Feeling the burning in her lungs, she knew she was almost at her limit. Hiding behind a tree, she presses her back against it as she takes in deep, shaky breaths and tries to calm down her racing heart. As she stood there, her eyes closed as she listened to the sounds around her. Birds were chirping off to her right, something was running through the undergrowth to her left. Ahead of her, she heard the sound of a soft growl before something like a fight broke out between two animals. Noting where these sounds were she then focused on behind her. Listening for the sign of her pursuers. Fifty yards away she could hear the soft crunch of a branch and voices flitted to her on the soft breeze. They were still hunting her. Taking a breath she went to start running again only to fall face first into the dirt. Stunned, she froze and listened again. It seemed they didn’t see or hear her. Carefully she gets up then winces, looking down she sees a small twig had stabbed itself into her thigh. 

Tearing the bottom part of her scrub, she carefully pulls the twig out then ties the ripped cloth around her thigh to keep the cut from getting infected. Getting to her feet once more, she starts off once again though this time a little slower as the cut stings. After what seemed like hours, the girl found herself at the edge of the forest by a dirt road. Peeking out, she looks left then right before making her way across. She didn’t see or hear a car but as she was halfway across the road, a truck came zooming down the road. Dust flowing out behind it, eyes wide the girl froze in place out of pure fear and shock that she didn’t hear the sound of the engine from the distance it was. The driver wasn’t paying attention until the passenger hit his shoulder which caused the driver to swerve around the girl. She jumped out of the way at the last second and rolled down the small hill on the other side. 

The hill was steeper then the girl predicted, she kept rolling for so long that she thought it would never end until her back hit a tree, the impact tearing a loud gasp from her at the sharp pain.Through the haze of pain she heard the sounds of a car door opening then the rustling of leaves and dirt rolling around her as people drew closer. Panic started to set in, so she tried to push herself up to get away when she felt hands on her shoulder, then a deep, smooth voice spoke. “Easy there. We’re not going to hurt you.” Lifting her gaze up, her eyes lock with deep, chocolate brown eyes. Eyes that were filled with worry, but before she could push him away the world around her spun then everything went black. 

A few hours later the girl groaned before opening her eyes slowly. Taking a look around, she found herself in a bedroom. The bed was soft as was the blankets and they were warm. A frown came across her face as she remembered what had happened before she passed out. Sitting up suddenly she felt a wave of dizziness come over her. Pressing a hand to her right eye, she took a few breaths and looked down at the blanket pooled around her waist waiting for the dizzy spell to go away. After it was over, she carefully took in her surroundings once more. Lifting the covers off her legs she looks down to see she was bandaged which brings a frown to her face once more, “Where the hell am I?” Her voice sounded rough, even to her ears. Mind you she hasn’t spoken in well over a week aside from screaming in pain as she was tortured.

Sliding her feet to the floor, she didn’t hear the soft click of the door as it opened. Standing up she wobbled a bit, “Hey! You shouldn’t up.” Suddenly arms were around her as her legs gave out. Pushing away the person holding her, she ended up on the floor. Eyes glaring at the male. As she watches him, she scurries up onto the bed then scoots back into the far corner, pulling the blanket up as a makeshift shield. He puts his hands up to show he wasn’t going to harm the girl, but she still kept her guard up. 

“Easy. I’m not going to hurt you. I just came in to check on you.” He gives her a small smile, “My name is Mark. You’re safe here.” A low growl rumbles in the girls throat when he takes a step forward, so he moves back. “You ran in front of my truck then rolled down a hill before passing out. So I took you to my home.” She still didn’t move from her spot, so he sighs. “I’ll be downstairs in the kitchen, cooking up some supper. There is a bathroom through that door over there,” he motions to a door at the right side of the room, “Once you’re ready you can come downstairs. I’m not going to force you to do anything.” With that said, he gives her another smile then leaves the room. 

She waits for a few moments before slowly slipping off the bed. Going over to the closet she looks inside to check out the clothes there. Taking a shirt out she holds it up, it looked to be a little bigger then she was. Shrugging a shoulder, she also grabs a pair of pants then boxers. These must be his, she wonders before turning to go to the bathroom. Turning on the water, she waits for it to warm up while she stripes. Once the temp was to her liking, she stepped in then let out a sigh. The warm water soothing her aches and pains. 

After her shower, the girl makes her way downstairs. The sleeves of the shirt going just past her fingers and the pants a little too baggy so she had to tie them to keep them up. Peeking into the kitchen to see that Mark had his back to her and it sounded like he was humming something as he cooked. Making her way into the kitchen, she climbs on top of one of the bar stool chairs that were on one side of the kitchen island. Leaning her elbows on the island top, she folds her arms and watches him. 

Mark slipped the pancakes he was cooking onto two separate plates then went to turn around and jumped, screaming out when he sees the girl sitting there. The plates luckily were set on the counter and he put a hand over his heart. The girl raises an eyebrow, normally she would’ve been scared by the scream, but since she caused it. She found it kind of funny, covering her mouth to hide her laugh she tilts her head. The look he gives her is too much and she bursts out laughing, he watches her then starts to laugh himself. “Well seems someone is more relaxed after a shower and change of clothes.” Looking at him, this quickly stops her laughing and she looks down at her hands. Picking at the edge of the sleeves. “Hey, its okay. I’m glad you’re relaxed. It makes me happy that you feel relaxed around me.” He reaches out to gently lay it on hers.


End file.
